Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{y - 7}{6} \times \dfrac{8}{4y}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ (y - 7) \times 8 } { 6 \times 4y}$ $p = \dfrac{8y - 56}{24y}$ Simplify: $p = \dfrac{y - 7}{3y}$